weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
WCWJ
'''WCWJ (CW 17, cable 9) is the CW affiliate in Jacksonville, Florida. The station is owned by Media General. It's transmitter is located in Jacksonville. History Rust Craft signed ch. 17 on the air as WJKS-TV, an ABC affiliate on February 19, 1966. On January 1 1980, WJKS & WTLV switched networks with WTLV taking ABC & WJKS picking up NBC. This lasted until 1988 when WJKS & WTLV switched back to their original network affiliations. Current owner Media General acquired WJKS from Ziff Davis in October 1982; it was the 2nd TV station in the Media General chain (Tampa's WFLA-TV was the 1st). WJKS started a small news operation in it's second year. Newscasts were called "Pulse News", "NewsWatch 17", "17 News", then finally "17 First Coast News", when the station began to produce a prime time newscast for WAWS. In 1996, WJKS lost the ABC affiliation to upstart WJXX after WJXX's then-owner, Allbritton, made an affiliation deal with ABC in several markets. WJKS switched to the WB network & changed it's call letters to WJWB. It also ended it's news operation on December 30, 1996. Ironically, when Gannett, owner of WTLV, bought WJXX & merged the 2 stations' operations, it called it's news operation "First Coast News". WJWB, with over 30 years of service to Jacksonville @ the time of the ABC/WB switch, thrived with the new network & was consistently ranked as 1 of the highest-rated WB affiliates in the country. When The CW was announced in January 2006, WJWB was expected to join the new network due to it's status as 1 of the WB's "crown jewels". However, when the new network announced it's 1st group of stations outside the core group of Tribune Company & CBS Corporation-owned stations, WJWB was not on the list, leading to speculation that The CW would choose to affiliate with WJXT instead. In March 2006, however, The CW announced affiliation deals with WJWB & sister station WASV (now WYCW, which was affiliated with UPN). On May 26, WJWB changed it's call letters to WCWJ to reflect it's future affiliation. The station launched a "Farewell To The Frog Tour", as The WB network & station mascot Michigan J. Frog was retired over the summer. A series of humorous promos later chronicled the frog's failed attempts to find work @ several local businesses. New station branding began in mid-August, which included ID's with both WB & CW logos. On October 29 2007, Media General announced that it was exploring the sale of WCWJ. DTV The station's DT channel is multiplexed: WCWJ will leave analog ch. 17 & remain on DT ch. 34 when the analog to DT transition is complete in February 2009. News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *''Pulse News'' (1968–1973) *''News Scene Today'' (1973–1977) *''NewsWatch 17'' (1977–1986) *''NewsWatch Jacksonville/NightWatch Jacksonville'' (1986–1988) *''17 News'' (1988–1990) *''17 First Coast News'' (1990–December 1996) Newscast Music *''WJKS 1977 News Theme'', Unknown (19??-1978) *''WTLV 1972 News Theme'', Unknown (1978–1981) *''Theme From 'Firepower' , Gato Barbieri (1981–1983) *''WJKS 1983 News Theme, Unknown (1983–1985) *''News Series 2000 by'' Gari Communications (1985–1991) *''Real News'', Killer Tracks (NJJ Music/HLC) (1991-1995) *''Production Music: Heroics'', FirstCom (1995-1996) Station Slogans *17, Proud As A Peacock! (1980-1981, local version of NBC campaign) *''17, Our Pride is Showing'' (1981-1982, local version of NBC campaign) *''We're 17, Just Watch Us Now'' (1982-1983, local version of NBC campaign) *17 There, Be There (1983-1984, local version of NBC campaign) *''17, Let's All Be There!'' (1984-1986, local version of NBC campaign) *Come Home To 17 (1986-1987, local version of NBC campaign) *Come on Home To WJKS (1987-1988, last local version of NBC campaign) *''Come Home To The Best, Only on 17'' (1988, last local version of an NBC campaign) *Something`s Happening on 17 JKS (1988-1990, local version of an ABC campaign) *''The First Coast is Watching, 17 JKS'' (1990-December 1996, based on ABC's 1990 slogan "America's Watching ABC") *If It`s The First Coast, It Must Be 17 JKS (1992-1993, local version of "It Must Be ABC" campaign) *''Jacksonville's Home of the WB'' (December 1996-2006) *''We Don't Do News...We're Non-Stop Entertainment!'' (2007-2008) External links *CW 17's Website *WJKS' History